On the sideline
by soccergirl97
Summary: After being attacked Elena is saved by a mysterious boy at her school that has had a crush on Elena for as long as he could remember. Before they know it they become a big part of each other's lives. Everything looks good until someone comes and shakes things up. I promise it's better than it sounds. Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of it's characters sadly. Delena.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I decided to make another story! For those who are reading my other story Back in Time don't worry I'm not quitting on it, and yes I know I haven't updated in a while I'm sorry! Anyway back to this story I hope you like it! The first chapter won't be that long because it's an intro but I think I will have the next chapter out by tomorrow so don't worry you guys won't have to wait that long. Oh and just a warning at the beginning of the story Damon will seem ooc and I know but the only way I can make my story the way I want it is if he is. So, yeah. Anyway without further ado my story!**

"Damon, wait!" Elena shouted running after Damon.

"What do you want, Elena" Damon snapped.

Elena flinched at his harsh tone and didn't make any more advances forward. Elena was confused. She did not know what was going on. Just the other day they were fine and happier than ever, and then last night he wouldn't return any of her texts or calls and now this. He was mad at her, that much was obvious. Elena just wished she knew why.

"Y-you're mad at me." Elena stated.

Damon scoffed, "Really? What gave that away?"

Elena ignored the sarcasm that oozed from Damon's voice. It was ugly and it was the first time he had ever used this kind of tone with her. Clearly he thought she had done something but Elena couldn't remember what she did in the past twenty-four hours that could possibly have made him this mad at her.

"I don't know why." Elena said.

"Don't give me that Elena." Damon said.

"No, Damon…" Elena tried again.

Damon stopped her, "You know what Elena I really don't feel like arguing right now. I'll see you later."

With that Damon walked down the hall without so much as a glance back.

Elena stood there and put a hand to her chest to keep all the pieces together, because she was sure everything was falling apart, or at least that's what it felt like. A sharp pain ran through her whole body and she began to cry.

The bell ring and everyone was in their class except Elena. She just stood there in the middle of the hallway wondering what she had done and trying to handle the heartbreaking pain she now felt.

* * *

-One month Earlier-

"Elena, hurry up! We're going to be late for school." Caroline called.

Elena groaned and pulled the covers over her head. It was too early! Whoever decided that it was a good idea to have school start at 7 a.m. was crazy!

Last night Elena had stayed up late working on the huge pile of homework she had to do for all of her classes. Usually it wasn't that bad but Elena had been sick the week before and now all the work was catching up to her. She had managed to finish it but that meant she had to stay up until three in the morning to get it done. Now it was six o'clock and all Elena wanted to do was sleep.

"Go away Caroline!" Elena called.

"Don't make me come up there! I swear, Elena, you know I will." Caroline called back.

Sighing Elena got out of bed and got ready for school. After brushing her teeth, getting dressed, and grabbing her bag Elena made her way down the stairs.

"Happy," Elena asked.

"Very," Caroline responded with a smile that should be illegal this early in the morning.

Looking down at her phone Caroline noticed the time and shrieked.

"Oh my gosh! We have to go! Bye Jenna!" Caroline yelled down the hall.

"Bye Caroline, you too Elena," Elena could hear her Aunt call from down the hall.

Caroline grabbed Elena's wrist and practically dragged her out of the door and into the car. Elena rolled her eyes at her overenthusiastic friend. They went through this routine every single day, and every single day they would arrive at the school at the same exact time no matter how late Caroline claimed they would be. Still Elena couldn't help but find it endearing. Caroline had been Elena's best friend since they were in diapers and learned to expect this kind of enthusiasm from the blonde.

Pulling into their usual spot in the school parking lot Caroline turned off the car and they both got out heading toward their friends.

"Hey guys," Caroline said.

"Hey," the group said back.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Elena." Bonnie said giving Elena a hug.

"Thanks Bon." Elena said.

Bonnie was Elena's best friend about as long as Caroline was. The three practically grew up together and were barely seen separated. Especially since Bonnie started spending more time over at Elena's house after becoming Jeremy's girlfriend.

Jeremy was Elena's little brother but only by a year. They weren't biologically brother and sister but after Elena's real parents gave her to Jeremy's mom and dad when she was just a baby Elena decided he might as well be her brother. They were actually really close and could almost pass as twins. Jeremy had brown hair and brown eyes that were similar to Elena's.

"She was only sick Bonnie, it's not like she was on her death bed give her some space." Klaus commented.

"Just because you don't have a heart doesn't mean I don't" Bonnie commented back.

Klaus pretended to be wounded," I do happen to have a heart thank you very much."

"Why don't you show it every once and a while then?" Rose questioned in her British accent.

"Just because I'm not as sappy as the rest of you doesn't mean I don't have a heart. I mean if I had to keep up with you guys I would have to be writing love poems every other day and giving every person I see in the hallway a hug." Klaus reasoned.

"We're not that bad." Caroline defended.

"You see, sweetheart, that's where you're wrong." Klaus insisted.

"Oh just drop it Klaus," Rose said rolling her eyes. "It's good to see you up and alive, Elena."

"Thanks Rose." Elena laughed.

Rose was a small girl with brown hair that kind of looked like Alice Cullen and had brown eyes. She was one of the spunky ones in the group. She would always speak her mind and she didn't care if you wanted to hear it or not. Most of the group usually came to her for advice if she wasn't the one coming to you. She has a knack for telling you what you need to hear whether you want to hear it or not. Most of the group appreciated it except Klaus who's overall personality practically pushes anyone away as soon as things didn't go how he like them too.

Klaus was a strawberry blonde with brown eyes. Like Rose, Klaus has a British accent. He and his family moved from England about two years ago and Klaus kind of just fit right in. Klaus's other siblings decided to find their own clicks and some stuck together but usually you didn't really find them near each other. Every time one of their groups clashed the siblings would always bicker and it wouldn't end until someone broke it up. When it came down to it though, Klaus and his family were really close and always had each other's backs.

"So, did you guys finish the report we had to do for History?" Bonnie asked.

"Ugh, don't remind me I only got the outline done." Rose groaned.

Klaus smirked, "Even I got further than that."

"Whatever." Rose stuck her tongue out.

"I got about half way done, what about you Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"Oh I didn't get far I was just wondering how far you guys were. What about you Elena?" Bonnie asked.

Elena blushed, "I finished mine last night."

The whole group stared making Elena's already red cheeks darken.

"How did you manage that? You were sick for a whole week!" Klaus asked.

"She spent all last night doing homework." Jeremy answered for his sister.

"It's not healthy to skip sleep Elena. You know I'm pretty sure the teachers would have allowed you to wait a couple of days before you had to turn you assignments in." Rose said concerned for her friend.

Elena sighed," I know but I don't like being behind."

Klaus just laughed, "I would use being sick as an excuse to not do my homework."

"Just because you're sick doesn't mean you don't do your homework Klaus." Caroline pointed out.

Klaus shrugged. They continued their chat and somehow the argument changed to where they were now debating on if Hulk or Thor would win in a fight. It was quite entertaining. The argument was getting more and more ridiculous as Klaus began making facts up when Caroline whispered to Elena.

"Don't look but I think someone is watching you." Caroline whispered.

"What?" Elena asked confused. Despite Caroline's warning Elena began to look around to see who she was talking about.

"I said don't look!" Caroline said in an urgent whisper.

"Well then tell me what you're talking about." Elena said.

"I've been watching him for a while now. He always hangs out in that corner every morning with that other guy and he's always watching you." Caroline said.

This only made Elena more confused, "How do you know he's not just looking in this general direction or at the group?"

"Because every time you look in his general direction he looks away," Caroline said.

"What corner?" Elena asked.

"The South one. It's only a couple of cars away." Caroline whispered.

Elena took the risk and looked up. Elena's gaze was met with a pair of dazzling blue eyes. The connection only lasted a second though as the guy immediately put his head down face now flushed at being caught. Elena was startled that she never noticed him before. He had jet black hair and a leather jacket. The guy next to him had brown hair and brown eyes. He seemed to be teasing his friend and bumping his shoulder. Whatever his friend said seemed to have embarrassed the guy with the blue eyes more because his cheeks were even darker.

Caroline made a noise that was close to a squeal shaking Elena out of her reverie.

"I think he likes you." Caroline said excitedly.

"No way." Elena immediately denied.

"Oh he so does and he has it bad." Caroline squealed. Elena was worried that if she got any more excited Caroline was going to explode.

"Don't mess with him Caroline." Elena warned.

"I would never do that." Caroline said with mock hurt.

Elena glared at her friend. "Yes you would. Leave the poor guy alone."

"Fine," Caroline pouted. "But I get to tell everyone else."

"No!" Elena said a little too loud by accident.

"No what? Thor does too have a hammer." Klaus said.

Elena blushed causing Caroline to laugh.

"Oh she just doesn't want me to tell you about this guy by the corner totally crushing on her." Caroline gushed.

"Oh, Elena you have a secret admirer?" Jeremy teased.

"No I don't." Elena insisted.

"Which one is he?" Klaus wondered with an evil smirk on his face.

"Klaus don't you do anything. If you do I will tell everyone about what happened at Caroline's birthday party." Elena threatened.

"That's low. You said you would never speak of it again." Klaus growled.

"He's the guy in black by the corner but apparently Elena doesn't want to make a move." Caroline huffed.

"Oh he's cute. You should definitely go for it Elena." Rose encouraged.

Elena was about to respond but the five minute bell rang.

"Saved by the bell." Rose joked.

Elena huffed and rolled her eyes. Her friends were always trying to meddle in her love life. Elena knew they were only looking out for her but sometimes it was a little overkill.

As she was walking to her class Elena allowed herself one more glance toward the blue eyed stranger and noticed he was watching her again. Only this time he didn't look away. Instead he looked like a deer caught in the head lights. Elena looked away and headed to English.

**Tada! So like I said this is just a short chapter tomorrow I'll see if I could 1) update and 2) make the chapter longer. So I hope you liked it don't be afraid to hit the review button and let me know what you think. Oh and just to warn you I will probably only be updating about once a week so if I don't update right away I'm sorry.**

**I don't know if it's too much but I also recently opened up a forum and if anyone wants to see it it's called Writers Welcome! A Place of Fun and Awesomeness. You don't have to if you don't want to. I only had one person go on so far just to warn you if you do check it out and if you have any friends I would really appreciate it. I just started it so it's not much but I would like to make it a place where anyone can just talk, give advice, play games, role play, or make friends. Thank you for reading my story! I hope you like it!**

**This part is important for the rest of the story. I will make a poll but if you want you could just tell me by reviewing but I'm trying to decide if I should do a chapter in Elena's point of view and have the second chapter in Damon's or should I only have it in Elena's point of view. There is also the option of having the chapter I just posted in Damon's point of view. Kind of like doing the whole story in Elena's point of view and Damon's.**

**Okay last thing I promise. I will probably mention Caroline's 'birthday party incident' a lot in this book so I had a thought. If you really want to I could make a separate one shot for that. It would be full of craziness and randomness. I'm sure it would be fun to write so I wouldn't mind again you just let me know by reviewing or you could pm me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back! As I promised here's another chapter! Unlike I promised it's only slightly longer than the previous one but eh I tried. So today my school called and told us that we don't have school tomorrow! Apparently negative fifty degrees is too cold to go to school :D. Anyway one thing that nagged me through this whole chapter was I kept thinking I'm getting the characters wrong. Damon is really shy and not confident, Elena is a delicate, naïve, and (in my opinion) too innocent. I always pride myself in being able to at least somewhat capture a character's personality but for some reason in order to get this story to where I want it this was the only way I could think of doing it so sorry to everyone who do not like how I make my characters. I do promise that they will get better though. You'll be seeing more spunk in all of them as the story goes along and everyone grows more comfortable with each other.**

**I would also like to thank:**

**lisa pires salgado, A, and M for such amazing reviews. You guys rock!**

_Last time:_

_As she was walking to her class Elena allowed herself one more glance toward the blue eyed stranger and noticed he was watching her again. Only this time he didn't look away. Instead he looked like a deer caught in the head lights. Elena looked away and headed to English._

The very first thing that came into Elena's mind as she entered her first period class was a million ways to curse Caroline without getting caught. Ever since Caroline brought that boy with the blue eyes to Elena's attention that was the only thing she could think about. It wasn't one of those moments in a romance novel where the person looks at a person only once and begins to fall in love. That wasn't why Elena couldn't stop thinking about him. It was more of a curiosity.

Questions flashed through her head. How could she not have noticed him before? What kind of person ignores another? Is she so unapproachable that he feels like he can't talk to her? From the way Caroline sounded it made it seem like it was going on for a while. This of course only filled Elena with guilt. Mystic Falls was a small town where everyone knew everyone…or at least that's how it seemed. The only thing was Elena had no idea who this stranger was. She had forgotten to ask Caroline earlier.

"Elena," Elena's English teacher, Mrs. Shey called.

"Yes?" Elena asked snapping back into reality. Elena guessed by the amount of snickers going around the classroom Mrs. Shey had asked her a question.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Mrs. Shey said amused. "Would you like to explain to the class why in Poe's work _The Tell Tale Heart_ the narrator claimed that he was still able to hear the heartbeat of the old man even though he was dead?"

Elena smiled. Poe was one of her favorite authors and she was glad she actually knew what was happening even though she wasn't paying attention.

"The narrator confesses because the realization of his crime catches up to him. While it could be from the guilt or because the narrator is unreliable and is shown throughout the poem that he is mentally unstable he could be imagining things. Creating his own demons that he insists are there but are actually just his imagination." Elena answered.

"Very good. Now in most of his works we find ourselves not really believing half the story claiming it either impossible or unwilling to believe someone who is clearly out of his mind. We are not sure if that is just to create the mood seeing the story from the mind of the madman or if it was just because Poe himself was a madman." Mrs. Shey said.

The rest of the class chuckled. Mrs. Shey was about to say more when the bell rang. Everyone scrambled out of their seats collecting their things.

"Wait before you go for the rest of the month we will be covering Romeo and Juliet. I know it's not everyone's favorite but it's part of the criteria. Just wanted to warn you. Have a good day." Mrs. Shey called.

The rest of Elena's classes were uneventful. She couldn't wait for lunch. That was the only class where all her friends had together. It was also the only class where she didn't have to think about anything really.

After a quick stop by her locker she walked over to Caroline and Bonnie who were waiting for her right outside the cafeteria and the trio went to the lunch line to pick out their meal.

"So are you guys excited about the Halloween Bash?" Elena asked.

Caroline groaned, "No, I still have to pick a costume, help set up the decorations, which you two will help me this year, and I need to find a date."

"I can be your date." Elena teased.

"Don't get me wrong Elena I love ya but I need some boy action. Speaking of which has Jeremy asked you to the dance yet Bon? It's in two weeks." Caroline asked.

Bonnie laughed, "Not yet. I told him I'm not going to say yes unless he asks me in a really cute way. He's working on his plan now."

"That's right don't make it too easy on him." Caroline sided with Bonnie.

Elena rolled her eyes. Poor Jeremy.

"Oh, hey, Elena have you talked to the mystery guy yet?" Bonnie asked turning the subject onto Elena.

"No, I haven't seen him since this morning." Elena shrugged. "Do you even know who it is?"

They had each gotten their meals and were paying before heading to their usual table toward the back of the cafeteria.

"It's okay. Like the loving friend I am I looked into it. His name is Damon Salvatore and the other guy next to him is his brother Stefan." Caroline explained.

"Brother?" Elena questioned. They didn't look alike from what Elena could remember from that morning.

"Yeah, apparently they live up in that big boarding house toward the edge of town." Caroline said sitting down at the table ending all talk of the mysterious boy. While the rest of the table was talking about, well she didn't really know what they were talking about, Elena spent the time figuring out an excuse to talk to Damon without being too obvious. What do you say to someone you don't know and your friend accuses having a crush on you? Elena could only see how the conversation would go.

"_Hey, so I've never noticed you before but my friends have this crazy idea that you like me."_

"_Oh you do? That's cool…"_

Elena cringed. Not to mention she would have to explain her sudden interest. Just this morning she didn't even know his name and now she's just going to walk up to him and expect everything to go smoothly? That will probably never happen. Looking around the cafeteria to try to find anything to distract her from her thoughts her eye's met the same blue eyes she met earlier walking out of the lunch line with his tray of food. Damon.

Startled Damon tripped and some of the silverware on his tray fell off and hit the ground. Damon's cheeks grew bright red as he scrambled to pick the silverware. His brother, Stefan, Elena remembered looked at his brother in confusion before looking around and found Elena looking at them. Stefan smiled a knowing smile and waved at me. Unsure of what to do Elena waved back with a nervous grin.

Damon had recollected his things and witnessed the exchange between the two of us and all but pushed Stefan to the table seeming to be muttering to Stefan under his breath. Looking in Elena's direction again Damon noticed Elena still watching and gave her a shy smile which Elena gladly returned. She was surprised at how handsome Damon was.

"Earth to Elena." Klaus said waving his hand in front of Klaus's face breaking the connection between Elena and Damon.

"What?" Elena asked.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?" Klaus questioned.

"Sorry. "Elena said feeling slightly guilty.

"Oh don't worry about it, Elena, I ignore him all the time." Rose said causing everyone at the table to laugh except for a certain blonde.

"I resent that." Klaus pointed at Rose.

"Well you're not supposed to like it. That's how teasing works." Rose said.

Klaus glared at Rose before turning his attention back to Elena. "So, as I was saying. I asked you if are still hanging out this weekend. My siblings are all out doing whatever it is they do and my parents are away for work so I have the place to myself." Klaus said.

"I don't know." Elena said.

"Aw come on Elena have some fun. We can party and hopefully not have any more incidences." Caroline said.

"I'll have to ask Jenna." Elena said.

"Oh come on it's Jenna. It's almost like an automatic yes." Caroline exclaimed.

"Fine! I'll go." Elena said holding her hands up in surrender.

The table cheered and laughed. It's been awhile since they all hung out at someone's house. Usually they just hung out at the Mystic Grill. This would be a nice change.

"Is Jeremy going?" Bonnie asked Elena.

"No, one of Jeremy's old buddies is coming in from Florida for the week and he wanted to hang out with him before he went back." Elena explained.

"Is he the one who made it on the varsity football team as a Freshman?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, his folks wanted him to get a chance to go to the top colleges for football so they moved." Elena explained.

"Wow good for him. At least he knows what he wants to do when he's older. I still have no idea." Caroline said.

"I'm planning on opening my own business." Klaus said **(A/N: For those who read my other fanfic The Story of a Changed Man it's kind of a joke on the other story)**

Caroline scoffed causing Klaus to glare at her.

"What you don't think I could own a business?" Klaus accused.

"Do whatever you want but in order to own a business it involves work, which you seem to be allergic to." Caroline said back.

"I can to do work!" Klaus protested.

"Oh really? Rose have you ever seen Klaus do any work voluntarily?" Caroline asked.

"Hmm I don't know…" Rose said playing along.

"That's not fair you and Rose have something against me. Why don't you ask Elena or Bonnie?" Klaus complained.

"Because they'll be too scared of hurting your feelings and only tell you what you want to hear." Rose said.

"I know that's why you should ask them." Klaus insisted.

Elena and Bonnie glared at the three looking indignant. The way they were talking they were making it sound like Elena and Bonnie were pushovers. Which, was definitely not true!

"You do realize we're right here right?" Elena asked her friends.

"Of course." Klaus smiled at her.

"You guys are horrible." Elena pretended to glare at everyone. The table only laughed at Elena's feeble attempt at acting tough. Elena just sighed but was saved of having to come up with anything else to say as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Well, see ya guys later." Elena said to the rest of the table.

"Bye." They all said in unison.

The rest of her day passed and nothing eventful happened. The only thing that was different from any other day at school was now in the hall Elena noticed a certain raven head boy watching as she passed by. As soon as he was gone from her view Elena would allow herself to smile.

"Oh my gosh! Elena I'm so sorry! I forgot to tell you earlier today at lunch. I won't be able to drive you home today. I have to pick up these pictures for my mom and apparently it's supposed to take forever. I am so sorry. I'm such a horrible friend!" Caroline exclaimed when Elena met up with Caroline to get a ride.

Despite the 'serious situation' Elena couldn't help but laugh at her friends theatrics. "You're not a horrible friend, Caroline. It's fine I can walk home. It's not too far." Elena reassured.

"Are you sure? Because I could totally find you a ride," Caroline said.

"I'll be fine. A little exercise won't hurt me." Elena remarked.

Caroline pretended to look Elena over, "I don't know you seem pretty fragile to me."

Elena and Caroline laughed. They always joked about how Caroline was always taller than Elena even as kids, and apparently being 'short' meant being fragile in Caroline's world. That girl made it her mission to act as a shield to all things bad that could possible hurt Elena.

"Well if you're sure…" Caroline said still hesitant on leaving Elena.

"Yes! You worry too much Care." Elena said endearingly.

"Okay then. See you tomorrow." Caroline said hugging Elena.

"See you tomorrow." Elena agreed.

Once their little scene was over Caroline got in her car and drove away leaving Elena alone. Everyone else stayed behind for sports and while Elena could always wait for them she had a huge amount of homework and studying to get done she didn't want to waste any time. Besides Elena wanted some alone time to visit her parent's grave. Lifting her backpack higher on her shoulder Elena began her journey home. She wasn't lying when she said it didn't take long to get home. Maybe fifteen minutes at the least walking toward the cemetery.

Too lost in thought about her upcoming visit Elena didn't notice two big figures making their way toward her until she practically ran into one of them. Glancing up Elena was surprise to see her two shadows were Tyler and Mason Lockwood. These two were the stereotypical trouble makers of Mystic Falls. While most of their stunts were harmless some went too far.

Once Elena's brain processed who it was she noticed how close she was and she took a step back distancing herself from the two men.

"What do you want Tyler?" Elena asked crossing her arms.

"We haven't talked in such a long time, Elena. I was beginning to miss you." Tyler said.

"I doubt that." Elena accused.

Tyler began to advance on Elena. They were now so close Elena could feel Tyler's breath on her face. Elena could smell the alcohol in it and this only scared her more. It seemed Tyler and Mason ditched school to get drunk. When he was sober Tyler knew when things got too far but Elena didn't think the same rules applied when he was intoxicated.

"What's wrong Elena? We used to be such good friends. Mason never got to really get to know you." Tyler stated.

"Get away from me Tyler." Elena snapped.

"You heard her Tyler, let me have some fun." Tyler's cousin, Mason, finally making himself known.

"I don't want you near me either Mason. Seriously, both of you back off right now." Elena warned.

"Why would we do that?" Mason asked coking his head to the side.

Tyler nodded grabbing Elena's arm and pulling her closer to him. Tyler's teeth were clenched and his eyes were filled with furry and lust. Elena shivered.

Not knowing what else to do Elena began to beat Tyler's chest with her free hand and started shouting at him demanding that he let her go. This only seemed to make things worse as Tyler grabbed her other arm with a grip that was so tight it made her cry out in pain. He then began to try to force his lips onto hers.

"No!" Elena screamed as she head butted Tyler in the lip causing his head to whip back. Releasing one hand that was holding Elena's arm Tyler slapped her across the face. Pain shot through Elena's face as her head snap the side. She turned her head back and stared at Tyler in horror.

"Hey leave her alone!" A voice called from behind Elena.

"Ah, look who showed up to the party." Mason sneered as he put himself between Elena and her savior. With Tyler still holding Elena she couldn't turn to see who it was.

"I said, leave her alone." Her savior repeated.

"Why should I? We're just having a nice talk weren't we Elena?" Tyler asked.

"No, let go of me!" Elena said again trying to break free from Tyler's iron grasp. From behind, Elena could hear Mason and the mystery person fighting. Elena was nervous she didn't know who was winning and she didn't want the person that went out of their way to rescue her get beaten up. Looking into Tyler's face Elena noticed that he seemed to be getting angrier and angrier which in a twisted way made Elena happy. If Tyler was getting mad that could only meant the mystery man was winning.

Without a warning Tyler threw Elena toward the ground. On her way down she hit her head on a grave stone and her vision began to get fuzzy. Looking toward the fight she could no longer make out who was who and only saw a bunch of blurry shapes going toward each other. A small part of Elena' brain that was still conscious reminded her that one of those people had rescued her. The last thought Elena had before passing out was that she hopped her mystery savior would be alright.

And then black.

**That's it! I hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought by reviewing ;) haha. Please tell me what you think of the characters. I feel like I've made everyone too soft and made Damon blush too much but oh well. He will get better by the next chapter I promise you. Also I might be able to update again tomorrow I'll see how that goes. I got another snow day!**

**Another thing I know I mentioned this last chapter but I was hoping you guys can check out my forum. Really there is like no one there. It's kind of depressing. It's called Writer's Welcome! A place of fun and awesomeness! I would appreciate it if you could go or at least tell others. Thanks!**

**Anyway thanks again for reading and I hope you like it! Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so here's another chapter! Like I said I'll probably be updating on the weekends. I am way too busy with school and stuff to be posting during the week…sorry. Anyway thank you so much to…**

**Fiona, M, lilsis321, lisa pires salgado, and A for your amazing updates and support. Anyway back to the story! I hope you like it!**

_Last Time_

_Without a warning Tyler threw Elena toward the ground. On her way down she hit her head on a grave stone and her vision began to get fuzzy. Looking toward the fight she could no longer make out who was who and only saw a bunch of blurry shapes going toward each other. A small part of Elena' brain that was still conscious reminded her that one of those people had rescued her. The last thought Elena had before passing out was that she hopped her mystery savior would be alright._

_And then black._

Pain. That was the first thing Elena was aware of as she began to regain consciousness. Her head felt like it was about to split in half. Elena let out a soft groan. She didn't move. She was too tired and she was scared that if she tried she would end up passing out again.

Slowly Elena began to open her eyes to find her in a strange room. This confused her. The last thing she remembered was walking home from school. Everything else was kind of fuzzy and it definitely didn't explain how she ended up in this room.

The room had a comfy, old feel to it. Across from her was a fire place with a mantle above it. There weren't any pictures or any sort clue that would help Elena figure out whose house this was. Looking down Elena was sleeping on a brown leather couch and found a twin chair close to her feet. On the floor was a rug with beautiful patterns that made the room look that much more elegant. The wall closest to her head had windows with curtains drawn over blocking all light except for the little slivers that escaped making it possible to see the details of the room.

Before Elena could attempt to sit up she heard voices behind her. Apparently whoever's house this was did not know she was awake.

"What happened?" Voice number one asked sounding both worried and curious.

"The Lockwoods were forcing themselves on her, Stefan. I couldn't just walk away." Voice number two responded back. Something in the back of her mind told her that the voice sounded familiar but she could not place why she knew it.

"I know. I'm not saying what you did was wrong I'm just saying be careful. I don't want to get a call from the hospital saying my brother got beat up." Stefan said. Wait brother? Elena remembered the day before. Elena remembered the name Stefan. Caroline had said that he was Damon's brother. Did that mean that the other man was Damon?

The other person, presumably Damon, laughed, "They couldn't beat me up. Give me some credit. Besides they were so wasted just one hit and they couldn't tell which way was up or down."

"Just be careful. They may not be drunk next time." Stefan said.

Elena sighed. She was confused about what they were talking about and instead of sitting there waiting for one of them to say something she decided to make herself known. Elena groaned and began to stretch. Ouch. Okay, stretching was a bad idea.

"She's awake. Why don't you keep your girlfriend company?" Elena heard Stefan say.

"She's not my girlfriend." Damon snapped.

"Oh I know. In order for that to happen you would have to actually talk to her." Stefan chuckled.

Elena heard footsteps rushing away and she could only assume Stefan ran before Damon could say anything else. From behind her Elena heard a sigh and much lighter footsteps head toward her.

Looking up at the man approaching Elena smiled. She was right, it was Damon. Up close Elena could get a better look at him. His eyes looked even brighter despite the lack of light. His face looked beautiful as if someone had sculpted it. But it looked bruised and swollen in some parts. Elena wondered how that happened. Looking away from his face Elena noticed he was still wearing his black shirt and jeans but he was no longer wearing his leather jacket.

Glancing back up to his face Elena noticed that his cheeks were practically glowing and he looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown. He kept playing with his hands and he looked like he wanted to say something but didn't know how to go about doing it. Deciding to help him out Elena cleared her throat.

"Are you alright?" Elena asked gesturing to his battered face.

Damon looked startled for a bit before composing himself, "um, yeah I'm fine. Don't' worry about it. Oh, I'm Damon by the way."

"Elena. Do you mind me asking how I got here?" Elena asked.

"Oh, I-I um," Damon took a deep breath. "I brought you here after Tyler and Mason attacked you. I didn't know where you lived so I just came here. I hope you don't mind."

Tyler and Mason attacked her? Elena could kind of remember something happening at the graveyard but everything was still kind of fuzzy. Elena decided to try to figure it out later. All the thinking was giving her a headache and making her dizzy.

"Where is here?" Elena asked deciding that should be first priority.

"My house. It's the boarding house at the edge of town. I don't know if you know it." Damon explained. It seemed to have settled with putting his hands in his pockets to stop from fidgeting.

Elena nodded and tried to sit up. This proved to be a mistake as almost immediately Elena's world began to spin causing her to gasp.

"Be careful!" Damon exclaimed worried and rushed toward Elena putting a hand on her back helping her steady herself. It was only then that she noticed Damon's jacket on her acting as a blanket. It fell off her shoulders and onto her lap.

"Your jacket." Elena said handing Damon his jacket.

"Oh, thanks." Damon said shyly.

Elena put a hand on her head and breathed slowly, "What happened?"

"You hit yourself pretty hard in the cemetery. Stefan figures you've got a concussion. I would have taken you to the hospital but I don't have any of you information and it would seem wrong to go through your personal stuff. I mean if it was an emergency I would. I'm not saying what happened wasn't bad…." Damon continued to stutter. Elena couldn't help but laugh.

"It's fine, really. You said I was attacked at the cemetery? "Elena asked.

"Um, yeah. I was walking and I heard you screaming so I decided to intervene." Damon said.

Elena was beginning to remember the events and couldn't help but smile gratefully at Damon. He was her savior. "Thank you."

Damon blushed and looked down. "You're welcome."

Then all conversation stopped. It seemed like both didn't know what to say. Elena mentally scolded herself. She couldn't wait to find an opportunity to talk to him and now that she was here in front of him with the perfect opportunity she wasn't saying anything.

Damon cleared his throat and was about to say something when Stefan walked in holing some pills and a glass of water.

"Here's some Advil for your head." Stefan said handing Elena the glass of water and the pills.

Elena looked at Stefan and smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

Stefan leaned against the fire place, crossing his arms, "No, problem. So are you okay? Do you feel nauseous or anything? Now that you're conscious we can get you to the hospital."

"No, it's alright I'll be alright. Just a bit light headed is all." Elena reassured.

"Are you sure? You hit your head pretty hard…or at least that's what Damon tells me." Stefan says motioning toward Damon.

Elena shook her head slowly to prevent passing out again. "Really, I'm fine. Thank you so much for helping me out."

"You're leaving?" Damon asked looking slightly sad but tried to hide it.

"Um, yeah if I don't go soon my Aunt will start to worry." Elena said trying to get up but almost fell over. Damon rushed over and helped Elena steady yourself. His face was red.

Elena laughed lightly, "Thanks. Um, sorry I really don't mean to be a burden but can one of you drive me home? I don't think I can walk."

"Well yeah. I thought that was obvious. I mean you can't even stand up straight without Damon's help." Stefan said motioning to Damon.

Damon nodded. "Yeah, I can drive you."

"Thanks so much!" Elena smiled causing Damon to turn red…again. Then a thought came by Elena and she started looking around. "Do you know where my bag went?"

"Oh right. I forgot about that." Stefan said walking out of the room.

A minute later of awkward silence between Elena and Damon, Stefan walked back in the room holding Elena's school bag in one hand.

"What are you carrying in here? A bunch of rocks?" Stefan joked.

Elena laughed, "No, just a lot of books."

"How is your back not broken?" Stefan asked putting the bag on the couch next to Elena.

Elena half glared at Stefan, "I'm not fragile you know."

Stefan laughed and Elena being the mature person she was stuck her tongue out at him.

Damon cleared his throat giving Stefan a pointed look before looking back at Elena.

"We should get going." Damon said.

"Yeah," Elena agreed reaching toward her bag but found it was already being grabbed by strong looking hands. Looking up Elena found her bag was now strapped around his shoulders. He smiled at Elena.

"I've got it." Damon reassured Elena.

"Are you sure? It's heavy." Elena asked.

"I think I'll be fine. I mean you carry it right?" Damon asked before realizing what he said and paled.

"I-I mean. Oh man. Sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that." Damon said quickly trying to apologize for what he said.

Elena waved it off. "Don't worry about it. I know I look tiny."

"No, that's not- What I meant…"Damon chuckled. "Sorry. Let's go."

Damon grabbed Elena's arm to help steady her as they walked toward the hallway.

"Bye, Elena! Nice meeting you!" Stefan called.

"You too!" Elena called back.

"This way." Damon led Elena out the front door. Outside Elena got a chance to see how big the house really was. It was really long with a bunch of windows all over the sides and it was made of wood. At the top the house had an old looking chimney. In Elena's eyes it was beautiful.

"My family has owned this house for centuries each person passing it down." Damon informed Elena behind her causing her to jump. She was so caught up in looking at the house that she didn't hear him coming up behind her.

"It's beautiful." Elena reassured Damon.

Damon nodded, "I'm glad you have good taste."

"I have amazing taste." Elena joked. Elena looked behind her and found Damon looking a little uncomfortable. Elena instantly felt bad. He probably wanted to drop me off and work on his homework or something. Elena turned around and walked with Damon to his car.

Four words. His. Car. Was. Amazing!

It was a 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible. Elena has always liked these cars. She didn't know what it was about them. Maybe it was allowing her wind to flow in the wind or just the car itself.

"You drive this?" Elena found herself asking.

"Yeah, I bought it a while back." Damon shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"How come I've never seen it in the school parking lot?" Elena asked. She would have definitely noticed if this was in the parking lot. Maybe if it had been they could have talked long before now and it wouldn't have involved Damon saving her from Tyler.

"Stefan insists we drive his car. I don't know why. It's probably because he doesn't like my driving and I won't let him near my baby." Damon explains.

"Why doesn't he like you driving?" Elena asked.

Damon laughed. Elena couldn't help but noticed that she liked the way he looked when he smiled. It was the first time she's seen a real smile on his face.

"According to my dear brother I drive like, and I quote, 'a drunken maniac'." Damon said still chuckling.

Elena laughed a little at that. "I'm sure you're not that bad."

Damon gave Elena a mischievous look, "I don't know. I tend to go faster than the speed limit."

"Remind me why I'm willingly allowing you to drive me home?" Elena joked.

"Because you hit your head on a grave stone, possibly giving yourself a concussion and it would be terribly rude of me to make you walk home." Damon said.

Walking up to the passenger side door Damon opened it up for Elena to get it. Elena muttered a thank you as Damon closed the door and rushed over to his side of the car and turning on the engine. Elena gave Damon quick directions and before she knew it they were off to her house. Judging on where they were Elena would guess it was only a five minute drive. And despite what Damon said he was very careful driving. Maybe even overly careful. Elena found him double checking every intersection twice before going, making a complete stop at every stop sign and going the exact speed limit the whole way to her house. Based on how this was going what would normally be a five minute drive may turn to ten.

Looking at her phone for the first time since she woke up the first thing Elena noticed were the six missed calls and fifteen text messages from Jenna, Jeremy, and other members of her group. Elena groaned. How could she have not checked her phone.

"You okay?" Damon asked speaking up for the first time the whole ride.

"Yeah, just got a lot of calls from my friends and Aunt. They're probably worried about me," Elena explained. "How long was I out anyway?"

"A couple of hours." Damon said wincing.

"Hours!" Elena exclaimed.

Damon didn't respond until they reached another stop sign then he looked at Elena.

"Well yeah you did hit your head. I'm just glad you woke up at all." Damon said.

"How did you know where I was?" Elena asked.

"I'm not a stalker or anything I promise! I was just visiting my mom. She's buried there." Damon said.

Elena flinched. "I'm sorry."

Damon shrugged, "It's okay. It happened when I was little. I don't remember a lot about her."

"My parents are dead." Elena blurted.

Damon looked startled, "I-I oh wow. Sorry."

Elena shook her head, "They died about two years ago in a car accident. They were my adoptive parents but I loved them. My real parents abandoned me when I was born and apparently they were related to my adoptive parents so they just gave me to them. Even though they didn't give birth to me I feel like they were my real parents." Elena said almost in a haze. She then snapped out of it and gave Damon a startled look and gave him a nervous laugh, "I don't know why I said that. I barely know you."

"It's okay. I don't mind." Damon said quickly. The thing was Elena could tell he really meant it.

Elena smiled. Just then a car behind them honked making both of them jump. Elena and Damon burst out laughing as Damon continued to drive Elena home. All too soon they were in front of her house and the patio light was on.

Elena sighed and turned to Damon. "I know I've said this a million times already and you're probably getting sick of hearing me say it but thank you so much for everything you did."

"No problem." Damon smiled.

"Well I better go. My Aunt will probably eat me alive." Elena said gesturing toward the house.

"Oh, do you need me to…" Damon was about to rush and help Elena open her door when Elena stopped him.

"It's fine. I've got it." Elena reassured him. Grabbing her bag Elena ventured toward her doom. Before she did though she turned around and waved at Damon.

"Bye Damon." Elena called.

"Good night, Elena." Damon smiled before driving away leaving Elena alone as she turned around to face her house. Jenna wouldn't completely kill her, Elena tried to reason. It's got to be against some sort of Aunt, niece code plus killing happened to be against the law.

Elena took a deep breath and walked through the front door.

"ELENA!" Elena could hear her Aunt call down the hall causing her head to pound.

Yep, she was dead.

**Ta da! Haha let me know if you like it by hitting the review button at the bottom of this page! I would love to hear what you think. How do you like my Damon? He was more confident in this chapter and was actually able to talk to Elena! I'm so proud of him!**

**Final business before I say goodbye. I was still hoping one of you would go to my forum. This is the last time I promise. I really want people to go on. I officially have no one . Anyway I have some challenges there if anyone is willing. They're Alex Rider, BBC Sherlock, and X- men fanfic challenges. Just as a reminder it's called Writers Welcome! A place of fun and awesomeness!**

**Thank you again for reading my story!**

**Soccergirl97**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I know I promised this would be done last weekend but it's done now! Anyway thank you so much to:**

**lilsis321, IMARIFIRST, M, Fiona, lisa pires salgado, and A for their wonderful reviews and support. It really means a lot that you would take the time to review! Anyway, I've already kept you waiting long enough. So, without further ado the story! ;)**

_Last Time_

"_Bye Damon." Elena called._

"_Good night, Elena." Damon smiled before driving away leaving Elena alone as she turned around to face her house. Jenna wouldn't completely kill her, Elena tried to reason. It's got to be against some sort of Aunt, niece code plus killing happened to be against the law._

_Elena took a deep breath and walked through the front door._

"_ELENA!" Elena could hear her Aunt call down the hall causing her head to pound._

_Yep, she was dead. _

After explaining to Jenna what happened and that she didn't mean to make her worry, Elena got off with just a warning. Well a warning and less than five hours of sleep. It took Elena a while to calm Jenna down enough to explain that she was attacked by Tyler and then more time to stop Jenna from committing any murders.

Jeremy wasn't much better. As soon as he found out he was ready to head out the door, no questions asked. Even after Elena practically dragged him back inside she had to take the phone away to prevent them from calling the police.

That was the last thing Elena wanted. Mystic Falls was just small enough that any news or secret, no matter how small, has a nasty way of making itself known. Of course Elena didn't expect it to stay hidden forever but if she involved the police things would blow up way out of proportion. Then Elena would be known as the defenseless girl that went to the police. It wasn't like Elena cared about what others thought about her. She wasn't that kind of person. However, Elena would like to get through high school with her head low and focus on her studies not assaulted with nonstop questions. This was how Elena wanted things to go…and there was no way that was happening. That didn't mean she couldn't keep what happened a secret for as long as possible and wait for the initial excitement and gossip to wash over.

Sighing, Elena told Jenna and Jeremy that she was tired and went to bed.

The next day started exactly how Elena had expected.

It started with Elena waking up to Caroline threatening to wake her up, Elena reluctantly getting out of bed, getting ready, and bracing herself to a hurricane Caroline. Elena mentally winced as she counted down in her head. Five. Four. Three. Two….

"What happened to you?" Caroline exclaimed getting a good look at Elena's face. The side of her head had a gash from where she hit the grave stone and her cheek was slightly swollen from when Tyler slapped her. Elena did her best to make the yellow and purple bruise seem less noticeable by covering it up with makeup but there was nothing to be done with the swelling.

"Nothing happened Caroline I promise," Elena reassured.

"Uh huh, Jeremy what happened to Elena?" Caroline asked.

Elena gapped at Caroline, "I just told you nothing happened."

"Yes, I heard you and you have a nasty habit of underestimating things." Caroline glared at her best friend.

Jeremy walked out of the kitchen and into the front room with his backpack slung over his shoulder. He had an angry expression on his face as he explained what happened to Caroline.

"Tyler and his cousin Mason attacked Elena yesterday after school." Jeremy snarled.

Caroline gasped and began to fuss over Elena.

"Are you alright? How did you escape? Oh, when I get my hands on them they'll wish they were never born! See, Elena, this is what happens when you don't get a ride home. You should have let me. From now on you are not leaving my sight from the time you leave this house to the moment you have your tiny little butt back through this doorstep." Caroline exclaimed.

"Caroline! Really it was no big deal! All I did was bump my head." Elena assured. However, Elena's reassurance seemed to upset Caroline even more.

"This is why I need to ask Jeremy about what happened. This," Caroline exclaimed pointing at Elena's face. "Is not nothing. Next time you're going to say almost being killed is just another day for Elena Gilbert."

"Why would someone want to kill me?" Elena questioned.

Caroline gave Elena an exasperated look, "I don't know why would they attack you in the first place? Watch next there will be a group of powerful vampires out to get you."

"Vampires?" Elena asked. "Aren't you getting a little out of hand now Caroline? I mean, even for you."

Caroline sighed, "I guess, but don't think that just because I'm letting this drop for now doesn't mean it's over Elena Gilbert."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Elena commented as the trio headed out to Caroline's car and off to school.

The others had similar reactions to Caroline when they found out from Caroline and Jeremy. Klaus in particular had some creative and colorful plots on how to get back at the two. All of which were immediately shot down, partially because they were impossible but also because they were illegal.

By lunch time the group settled down and they were all talking about how excited they were about meeting up at Klaus's house. They were going to play just dance, truth or dare, spin the bottle, and watch movies. It was exactly what Elena needed.

"Is going to be food?" Rose asked.

Klaus gave her a look, "No, I expect all of you to eat before you come otherwise you're not going to have dinner. Of course there's going to be food. I wouldn't be a party if there wasn't food."

Rose shrugged, "Well you never know."

"I think it's a reasonable question." Bonnie said.

Klaus groaned. "Great they turned you against me, too. Elena it looks like you're the only one left!"

Caroline raised an eyebrow, "Oh quite your dramatics Klaus it's unattractive."

"Nothing can make me unattractive." Klaus said.

"I beg to differ." Caroline commented back.

Klaus looked like he was going to argue back but stopped abruptly and looked at the space behind Elena. Curious as to what unknown force made Klaus stop talking Elena turned around. To her surprise her gaze was met by none other than Damon Salvatore.

The rest of the table seemed to have picked up on Klaus's sudden stop and looked to see who the new guest was and grew confused. All the attention seemed to have made Damon very nervous. He began to fidget.

"Hey, um I just wanted to make sure you were alright after what happened yesterday." Damon said.

"Yeah, I'm alright thanks to you. I feel like I didn't thank you enough for saving me." Elena thanked.

"Wait he saved you?" Caroline asked.

"Well yeah, how else did you think I got away from Tyler?" Elena asked.

That seemed to stump Caroline a bit before she answered, "A guardian angel?"

Damon coughed at Caroline's answer. The rest of the table couldn't help but laugh both from Damon's reaction and Caroline's statement.

"So you're the one that saved Elena." Klaus stated.

"Um, yeah. I guess." Damon responded.

Klaus's calculating look turned to one of approval.

"Well, then I guess you're alright by me lover boy." Klaus said causing Elena to spit out her milk and Damon to turn beet red.

"Klaus!" Elena exclaimed taking pity on Damon.

"What?" Klaus asked.

"You are impossible!" Rose said exasperated.

"I'll have to apologize about Klaus he's…special." Caroline said.

"Hey," Klaus exclaimed.

"I-It's alright." Damon stuttered.

"If you want you and your brother can sit with us." Bonnie offered making herself known.

"Um, I-I don't know I'll have to ask my brother." Damon said.

"Okay!" Bonnie said.

Damon turned around and left to go ask his brother about the new seating arrangements. Once Damon was out of ear shot the rest of the table turned their attention on Klaus.

"What?" Klaus asked.

"Does what you're going to say filter through your brain at all before you speak or are you just dumb?" Rose asked.

"What did I say?" Klaus asked confused.

Caroline groaned, "How are you passing high school?"

"He cheats," Bonnie joked.

"That's not…always true." Klaus commented.

"Uh huh," Rose said not convinced.

"Guys, be civil Damon is coming back." Caroline said in a hushed tone. All the conversation and banter ended as they all watched Damon and his brother make their way over to their lunch table.

"Hey guys, I'm Stefan." Stefan said waving to everyone.

"Hey, um so this is Caroline, Klaus, Bonnie, and Rose. I'm assuming you know me?" Elena said introducing everyone around the table. Stefan nodded at each one trying to memorize who was who.

"Welcome to the Klaus fan club table." Klaus said spreading his arms out much like a king does when he's showing off his castle.

Everyone at the table rolled their eyes.

"We're sorry about Klaus, just a fair warning." Rose said.

Stefan chuckled, "He seems alright to me."

Klaus pointed at Stefan, "I like this guy."

"Anyway," Elena said emphasizing the word to get everyone back on track. "You can sit down wherever it doesn't really matter. We don't really have a designated seat."

Damon and Stefan nodded sitting down in the two open seats in their table. Damon ended up in the seat across from Elena while Stefan took the seat next to her.

The two seemed to fit in pretty well with the rest of the group. Stefan and Klaus acted like they were long lost twins from the way they instantly connected. Their personalities were so close it kind of scared Elena a little bit. Much to her surprise, even Damon opened up and would tell a few jokes or teased someone. However, Elena found he was still shy when it came to Elena.

When the lunch bell rang to signal the end of the period Elena couldn't help but feel disappointed. This was one of the most fun lunches she's had in a while. Looking around at her friends, Elena found they seemed reluctant to leave as well.

Sighing, Elena gathered her backpack and was about to leave when Klaus spoke up again.

"Hey, Damon, Stefan, we're hanging out at my house this weekend did you guys want to come?" Klaus asked.

"Sure," Damon said.

"Great, well see you guys later." Klaus said leaving the cafeteria.

Damon groaned, "Oh man I forgot to ask where he lived."

Elena laughed, "Here give me your phone."

Damon handed Elena his phone with a smile. Elena put her phone number into his phone and gave it back to him.

"There you go. Just text me so I can get your number and I'll give you the address." Elena said.

"Cool, thanks." Damon said happily.

"No problem…well I'll see you tomorrow." Elena said turning to leave.

"Bye!" Elena could hear Damon call after her. Elena couldn't help but smile and wave behind her to tell Damon she heard him.

As she was walking away Elena felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Elena pulled it out and found a new text from an unknown number. Smiling, she opened the text already knowing who it was from.

**From: 1-224-567-8441**

**Hey it's Damon. Just wanted to make sure you had my number.**

**To: Elena**

Elena laughed out loud earning a few weird looks from the classmates around her.

"Sorry," she said to one of them.

**To: Damon**

**Don't worry I got it :).**

**From: Elena**

Getting into class Elena had to put away her phone. She didn't pay attention to what happened in class at all. The only thing she could think about was how much fun she'll have at Klaus's and how she wanted it to come sooner.

**That's it! Okay I'm about to ask you a very serious question. Ready...who should the couples be? There's Klaus, Caroline, Stefan and Rose. I'm trying to decide who should go with who. Let me know what you think. Thanks again for your support and for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! Til next time!**

**Soccergirl97**


End file.
